


в нас тлеет боль внежизненных обид

by DeltaPsy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU к первому сезону, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, детальное описание ожогов, смерть главного персонажа, спойлеры до 5 сезона включительно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: Это даже не месть в полном смысле слова, проговаривает Саша про себя. Она просто платит по старым долгам.
Kudos: 2
Collections: (tma team) Драбблы и мини рейтинг, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	в нас тлеет боль внежизненных обид

Поймать их вдвоём сразу после выхода из жилого комплекса оказывается даже легче, чем Саша ожидает. Ей не приходится ничего делать — Мартин сам замедляет шаг, Джон не поворачивает в его сторону головы, и Саша тут же накидывает петлю кляпа в приоткрытый рот. Она могла бы воспользоваться и собственной рукой, но пока рано. Слишком рано для этого. Она даже не старается прижиматься к Мартину близко, когда тянет за концы кляпа — он пытается отстраниться от неё как можно дальше, наверняка даже через одежду чувствуя ровный, сухой жар. Над его плечом Саша хорошо видит лицо Джона и множество его выражений, которые успевают смениться на нём за доли секунды прежде чем остановиться на нейтральном. Он говорит спокойно, пряча панику за сухим:

— Саша.

— Джон, — она улыбается ему, прекрасно зная, что не может больше удерживать нормальное выражение лица — воск дрожит, плавится и пузырится, стекая по шее крупными каплями. Больше нет никакого смысла притворяться, и Саша так устала; она успевает раньше, ещё до того, как Джон решает, что именно хочет сказать.

— Только посмей произнести хоть слово, и Мартин узнает на себе, как внутри черепа ощущаются закипающие глаза, — лениво предупреждает она, и Джон захлопывает рот с отчётливо слышимым щелчком. — А мы этого не хотим, правда?

Все присутствующие знают, что только пока; Саша не торопится, но для острастки легко пробегается подушечками пальцев по щеке Мартина, следом тут же расползается цепочка розовых, нежных волдырей. Он не кричит, только вздрагивает и дёргает головой, стараясь скинуть её руку с лица — и тут же машинально пытается оттолкнуть Сашу, только чтобы с приглушенным воплем отдёрнуть ладонь. В ответ она смеётся — и крепко сжимает его запястье поверх одежды, сознательно не прикасаясь к оголённой коже.

— Саша, пожалуйста, — Джон пытается подойти — наверняка считая, что незаметно — но останавливается, когда Саша говорит:

— Не советую подходить ближе, — она улыбается одной половиной лица — вторая не ощущается вовсе, и Саша свободной рукой подтягивает повыше расползающуюся плоть, — Мартин бы этого не хотел. Скажи ему, солнце. 

Она покровительно похлопывает его по макушке, и под её рукой Мартин съёживается и мычит, пытаясь стать как можно меньше — от жара кончики волос начинают тлеть, дым от них поднимается в воздух длинными спиралями; его едва ощутимо трясёт, мелкой, настойчивой дрожью. Джон делает ещё один шаг.

— Саша, пожалуйста, это не ты! — он повышает голос, перекрикивая рёв пламени, взметнувшегося над домом; очередная волна пульсирующего жара ударяет в спину, резко контрастируя с прежней прохладой, Саша поводит плечами. Ей надоел этот фарс. 

— Ох, Джон, — она качает головой и повторяет грустно, — Джон, Джон, Джон. Сколько раз ты говорил это другим, хм?

На её памяти — не раз, по самым разным случаям, полностью отрицая возможность других людей принимать собственные решения; от пренебрежения и сейчас знакомо сводит зубы, и саша сплюнула бы, но нечем. Вместо этого она продолжает:

— Я понимаю, правда, — она вздыхает, — так тяжело принять что твои друзья... Нет, это слишком щедро. Что люди, которые тебя окружают способны на такие вещи, правда?

Саша демонстрирует сполна, какие именно вещи: она обрывает рукава куртки Мартина, без особого труда встряхивая его одной рукой, когда он пытается сопротивляться, и прижимает ладонь к его предплечью. От сдавленного воя закладывает уши, но Саша не отрывает глаз от места их соприкосновения — как кожа расползается, плавится и испаряется, обнажая скрывающееся под ней, как горит уже жир. Саша прижимает собственный изорванный рукав к полыхающему пламени, не обращая внимания на то, как Мартин обмякает в её руках, только отмечает закатившиеся под веки глаза.

Джон не делает и движения, чтобы остановить её, только смотрит, не отводя взгляд. Вокруг его рта собираются жёсткие, упрямые складки, когда он спрашивает, явно ведомый своим патроном:

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Смысл? — Саша смеётся и отвечает открыто, не сопротивляясь крохотным крючкам, понуждающим говорить только правду, — Нет никакого смысла! Ни в чём нет, никогда не было. Есть только огонь, хаос, энтропия.

Она облизывает губы и выдыхает низко и томно:

— Разрушение.

Саша не врёт: возможно раньше её огонь разгорелся из тех остатков Тима, которые ей удалось наскрести. Но это было так давно, это было так тяжело; Саша давно сожгла за собой все мосты к человечности, ещё до апокалипсиса. Воспоминания о прошлом только помогли: каждый раз она была вынуждена напоминать себе, что Тим никогда не держался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, никогда не смотрел на неё с явным дискомфортом, никогда не отрицал её знания и умения. Тот Тим, которого она помнит, был словно покрыт ледяной, никогда не трескающийся скорлупой; слушая плёнки Саша плакала от тоски по простому, открытому дружелюбия того Тима, который исчез из её памяти.

Старая боль нетерпеливо подталкивает изнутри, и Саша только рада подчиниться. Она читала как-то военные хроники — про то, как весело горит под кожей белый фосфор, яркими искрами рассыпается в стороны, уродуя до невозможности. Ей интересно, будет ли эффект таким же, если запихнуть под кожу Мартину кусочки её самой; Саша прикасается к нему легко-легко, выжигая едва заметные родинке на шее и лице прихлопывает его искривлённый рот полной ладонью, запечатывая за плавящимся мясом крики. Джон тоже кричит, но она не слышит, что именно, пьяная расползающимся от него страхом с привкусом неизбежности. 

Мартин больше не кричит, только скулит тихонечко, на выдохе, и бьётся в агонии, когда Саша прижимает ладонь к его коже сильнее, зачарованно смотрит, как вокруг расползается краснота, вспухает пузырями, которые тут же лопаются, шипят и трескаются, обугливаются до черноты. Тёмное пятно на джинсах Мартина расползается шире, в воздухе остро воняет мочой. Саша хочет закончить.

— Джон, — она зовёт его почти нежно, — Помнишь, что ты сказал мне тогда? После Тима?

Она помнит. Это была короткая встреча, торопливая и неловкая, подёрнутая усталостью словно патиной; после неё Саша развернулась и больше никогда не возвращалась в Институт.

— Ты сказал, что это пройдёт, — Саша улыбается и смотрит ему в глаза.

В её воспоминаниях Джон говорит это тихо и уверенно, словно Тим был всего лишь деталью в её рутине — не больше, чем закрывшееся кафе, где Саша обычно покупала свой утренний латте. Словно это не боль, а мелкая неприятность; словно внутренности Саши не загораются огнём каждый раз, когда она вспоминает улыбку Тима, и тут же следом осознаёт, что это никогда не было Тимом. 

— Это пройдёт, — говорит она, и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как на его лице расцветает понимание, только чтобы смениться ужасом, сладким, как патока; для него не было никакой возможности избежать иного исхода. Возможно, будь Джон более понимающим, покажи он хоть на минуту, что потеря Тима ударила по нему так же сильно, как и по всем остальным... Возможно. Саше жалко Мартина — он как обычно попал под перекрёстный огонь, но должен был понимать, на что идёт; Джон плачет и вокруг его головы один за одним загораются электрическим зелёным глаза, но поздно. Саша уже мертва, давно мертва. 

Она прижимает Мартина к себе и закрывает глаза — он обмякает и уже не даже не вздрагивает, когда обугливается со всех сторон. Саша не видит, но знает, что как хамелеон она меняет цвета — кожа разгорается изнутри насыщенным красным, чтобы смениться на жёлтый, потом на белый, всё ярче и ярче, пока не уходит в пронзительный голубой. Воздух вокруг неё перестаёт дрожать и вспыхивает сам, спутанные косматые клочья испаряют кислород. 

С последним выдохом Саша взрывается осколками сверхновой. Угасающим сознанием она жалеет, что не увидит лица Джона после. Но это приемлемая цена.


End file.
